Oracle Files: Lucifer Morningstar
Characters * Lucifer Morningstar * Mazikeen * Jason Todd * Sebastian Faust * Emily Briggs Location * Oblivion Bar, Markovia (Currently) * November 15th 2008, 2327 Local Time VOX Archive * Jason Todd: Is this the guy, Sebastian? This your boss? * Lucifer Morningstar: chuckle That is truly one way to put it... I am the one who hold's Sebastian's contract. * Sebastian Faust: Jason, this is Mr. Morningstar. * Lucifer Morningstar: chuckle Please, Sebastian, no need to stand on such formality. footsteps Pleased to meet you, Jason. I hope you don't mind me jumping right to first names. Feel welcome to use mine... unless you prefer any of my many nicknames. chuckle Whatever feels most comfortable for you. I don't mind. * Jason Todd: Uh... Okay... Sure... But, uh, I don't know your first name... * Lucifer Morningstar: Sure you do. * Jason Todd: No... I don't. * Lucifer Morningstar: chuckle Yes... You do. Search your soul, Jason. It'll come to you. Go ahead. Take a shot at it, champ. * Jason Todd: What kind of game is this? * Mazikeen: His favorite kind... Go on now. Humor him. * Emily Briggs: sigh Go on, Jason... Venture a guess. Don't worry about getting it wrong. I got it wrong, too. * Lucifer Morningstar: That's because you, Emily, lack a soul... * Jason Todd: That's not very nice... * Lucifer Morningstar: chuckle No. It was not, but what do you care? I can see you're a bit peckish... Wasn't that her doing? * Jason Todd: I'll survive... and Sebastian explained why she did. I'm cool with it. * Emily Briggs: Jason, it's fine. I'm not offended. Luci- * Lucifer Morningstar: Shh... Don't ruin the game, Miss Briggs. The boy still has not given his guess. * Jason Todd: Lucy? Your name is Lucy? What kind of guy is named Lucy? * Lucifer Morningstar: chuckle Jason... baritone: "this world is rough and if a man's gonna make it, he's gotta be tough. And I know I wouldn't be there to help ya along so I give ya that name and I said goodbye. I knew you'd have to get tough or die and it's the name that helped to make you strong." chuckle What's with the blank stares? Seriously?! scoff "A Boy Named Sue"... Johnny Cash! 5.2 seconds, long groan Uncultured heathens... sigh Humanity is worse off than I thought. * Sebastian Faust: chuckle Sir, if I might... I know you have eternity to entertain yourself, we're fighting against time... * Lucifer Morningstar: footsteps Right... Of course. How is it I can help you and, more importantly, why should I? * Emily Briggs: Actually, it's not you we're here to see. We were hoping to have a word with Maze... about her mother. * Mazikeen: Huh? My mother? * Lucifer Morningstar: chuckle Oh, fascinating... This should be entertaining. snap, glass clink, liquid sloshing, slurp Continue... * Jason Todd: gasp Did that drink just... appear from nowhere? * Sebastian Faust: Please, Jason... Focus. * Jason Todd: Yeah, sure... Whatever... I'll focus, but... I'm just gonna throw this out there: I'd focus better with a full stomach. * Sebastian Faust: sigh Seriously, not now, Jason... * Lucifer Morningstar: Now, now... Hold on... Don't blame the boy... We all have our vices and it just so happens, I tend to bring those out in people. * Jason Todd: You're saying you're responsible for making me have a hell of a craving for a Double Belly Buster Burger with onions? * Lucifer Morningstar: chuckle Gluttons... finger snap, wrapper crinkling, clatter Here, Jason. Dig in... This one's on the house. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Lucifer Morningstar and Mazikeen. * Story continues from Oracle Files: Emily Briggs 1 Links and References * Oracle Files: Lucifer Category:Oracle Files Category:Lucifer Morningstar/Appearances Category:Mazikeen/Appearances Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:Sebastian Faust/Appearances Category:Emily Briggs/Appearances Category:Oblivion Bar/Appearances Category:Markovia/Appearances Category:Outsiders/Appearances